


I'm Not Your Mother

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King trembled and scowled after he viewed a baby alligator.





	I'm Not Your Mother

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King trembled and scowled after he viewed a baby alligator. He remembered his tears when the alligator's sick mother died recently. The Sewer King struggled to smile as the infant's tail wagged. ''I'm not your mother.'' He smiled while the alligator slumbered on him. Its parent. He slumbered. 

 

THE END


End file.
